


Rambling

by Imagines_Dreams



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ADHD, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Self-Doubt, reader has ADHD, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagines_Dreams/pseuds/Imagines_Dreams
Summary: You get easily distracted, always jumping from one thing to another. Sometimes, literally. However, with Malia’s bluntness in the pack, some quirks of yours are brought to light.





	Rambling

“Wait, what happened?” Stiles asked.

Kira shook her head. “I don’t really remember. It was all a blur. I was driving, and someone cackled, I guess. Then, nothing.”

You paced around the room, trying to listen to the conversation. However, it was kind of difficult. You could never focus on one thing at a time for so long.

“(Y/n)?” Scott asked.

You broke out of your trance and stared at Scott. “Yes?”

“You wanna sit down?”

You shook your head. “I think better standing up,” you replied with a smile. “So, any more info?”

Malia groaned. “We just explained everything, (Y/n).”

You blushed, feeling embarrassed. You’d have to ask Stiles later. “Of course, right. I’ll just get the information. Not that I wasn’t listening, though. I was! Well, trying to.” You shrugged and chuckled a little. “So, what’s our plan?”

Stiles gasped. “Ok, what if we reenact the exact same situation, then-”

“We can lure the supernatural creature,” you finished. Stiles and you beamed at each other. He put his arm around you. “See! We should do that.”

You laughed and kissed his cheek. “We can even have a stakeout!”

“Like in the spy movies!”

You and Stiles held up fake guns and went back to back.

“Guys,” Scott drawled, “this creature is smarter than that.”

“Aw,” you pouted, “so how are we gonna trap them then? Cause I do not wanna be bait.”

“I’m not bait either!” Stiles exclaimed.

“I called it first!”

“I’ve been bait way more times!”

Lydia just smiled. “Neither of you took Adderall, huh?”

“Nope!” the two of you answered. You both gasped. ”Jinx! Double jinx!” You poked Stiles in the side. “I win!” you laughed.

“How does that make you win?”

“Here, what about both of you win?” Liam offered.

“No!” both of you exclaimed.

Stiles gasped. “Jinx!”

Your jaw dropped. “Does not count!”

“And why is that?”

“Under a roof. Ha! I win!”

“What?!”

“Guys!” Malia shouted. “This is serious. And, (Y/n), stop pacing around. It’s really distracting.”

You froze. No one really was that direct with you. You knew you were always a little too bubbly, too excitable, too unfocused. But, you couldn’t help it. It’s who you are. And, it did slow down the pack, at times. You knew that. You just didn’t know that it… annoyed others.

You bowed your head in shame, feeling an invisible weight slowly crush your chest. “Sorry. I didn’t…” You shuffled your feet.

Suddenly, Stiles wrapped his arm around your waist. “What?” Stiles murmured, squinting his eyes.

You sighed and tugged on his arm. “Stiles-”

“No, no, I’ve got this, ok?” He inhaled deeply and slowly explained, “You do realize that it was (Y/n) that solved many of her cases with her many tangents.”

“Well, Stiles, her tangents are proving to be less helpful than it should,” Malia snapped.

You tightened your grip on his arm. “Stiles-”

“No, (Y/n). Malia, do you know why Scott and I knew you were a girl, not a coyote? (Y/n). She was the one that planted the crazy idea that a werecoyote could permanently transform.” Stiles pointed his finger at the girl. “(Y/n) may be a little unfocused, but so am I. that’s why we work so well together. My Robin.”

You shook your head with a laugh. “You’re Robin, actually.”

“Since when! I’m obviously Batman.”

“Robin.”

“Batman!”

“Ok, I get it!” Malia exclaimed. She shook her head. “Can we just get back to working on the case?”

You nodded. “Sure.” You swiped some papers off the desk. “Now, what’s that thing that looks like a band-aid?”

Stiles looked over your shoulder. “Really? Looks like a boomerang to me?”

You sighed. “Maybe you really are Batman.”

Hours passed. Stiles and you were sitting in the jeep and eating fast food. You licked your lips, deep in thought.

“Hey, you ok?”

You shook your head. “Of course. Why wouldn’t I be fine? Stalking bad guys, looking for suspicious characters. It’s our thing now.” You laughed nervously. You held up the bag of food. “Fries?”

Stiles put the bag down. “You know what else is my thing?”

“I am not guessing.”

“You don’t have to. I know you well enough to know that you are a little uncomfortable.” He pulled you into a one-armed hug. “Was it what Malia said?”

You bit your lip. Suddenly, it was hard to swallow, talk, or even breathe correctly. You clenched your fists and averted your gaze.

“Hey, it’s ok.” Stiles stroked your cheek and smiled widely. “I’m not mad or anything.”

You smiled. However, your smile was just masking the tense muscles and the crushing weight on your lungs. “It’s just… Malia’s right, isn’t she?”

“(Y/n)-”

“No, Stiles, think about it. I’m human. I have not claws or venom or brains. You’re human, but you know how to fix everything. Me?” you shook your head and fiddled with your hands. “I’m nothing. I-”

“Don’t do that.” Stiles’s voice was stern, unwavering, and low-pitched. You’ve never heard it like that before. It was so dark, so serious.

“What?” you gasped.

Stiles licked his lips. “Don’t put yourself down like that. (Y/n), you’re… everything!” He beamed. “Look, your tangents are great for the pack! (Y/n), we- we live in a world where my best friend turns into a wolf, his girlfriend has a fox spirit in her, and I can get possessed by an evil demon! Your random thoughts are logic in this world, and, yeah, maybe it’s not sometimes, but who cares? Without you, we’d be lost. Without your… powerpuff-girl-like bubbliness, we’d never find the humor in all of this crap that was dumped in our lives.” Stiles smiled and tapped his fingers against the chair. “Plus, I don’t think anything else in this world, and I mean in both supernatural and nonsupernatural, could keep me this sane and happy this long.

“(Y/n),” Stiles laughed, “you have ADHD. You’re bubbly, unfocused, and you pace a lot, but, hey, it’s what makes you you. That’s all the things and quirks that make up the girl I love.” Stiles froze. “I said love, didn’t I?” Stiles snapped his fingers and faced the dashboard. He shook his head and shook his foot. “That’s what I get for rambling. Why do I always do that? It’s nev-”

You blinked. Then, you smiled. You jumped forward, wrapped your arms around his neck, and kissed him, laughing a little. His words encouraged you. Maybe you were a bit too bubbly, unfocused, and pace a lot, but if someone like Stiles could love love you, then you couldn’t be all that bad.

Stiles froze against your lips, his eyes wide with surprise. His hands fumbled around the car. Finally, he sighed into the kiss. His hand found your hips and back. He embraced you tightly, kissing you back. He laughed and pulled away. “You feel better, Batwoman?”

You giggled. “Much. You should ramble more often.”

“If it ends like this,” Stiles motioned to your arms around his neck, “then I will gladly ramble on forever and ever and ever.” Stiles kissed you cheek and continued to pepper your jaw with kisses.

You laughed and threw you head back. “Stiles!” You smiled. “By the way,” you kissed him quickly, “I love you, too, Robin.”

And for once, Stiles smiled. He loved being Robin.

**Author's Note:**

> I did some research on ADHD, from the internet, my cousins who have ADHD, and a bit from my own experiences, since I think I have ADHD as well. I hope it's a good representation of the condition. Thank you so much!


End file.
